musicapartefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Michael Oldfield
Nació en la ciudad de Reading, Inglaterra el 15 de Mayo de 1953. Su padre Raymond fue un médico que tenía una guitarra que adquirió cuando servía en la Royal Air Force en Egipto durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Mike recuerda como su padre "solía tocar la guitarra cada nochebuena, cantando la única canción que sabía tocar, Danny Boy." Mike también atribuyó el hecho de que su interés por la música despertara tan pronto al virtuoso guitarrista Bert Weedon . "Lo vi en la tele cuando tenía siete años y enseguida convencí a mi padre para que me comprara mi primera guitarra. De hecho, creo que de no haber sido por Bert nunca hubiera llegado a ser lo principal en mi vida.". Los Oldfield se convirtieron en una familia musical. El hermano mayor de Mike, Terry ahora es un compositor de renombrado prestigio en el campo de la música de documentales para la televisión y ya tiene varios albumes en el mercado. Su hermana Sally llegó a ser cantante profesional y consiguió un hit a principios de los 80 de todos conocido con el nombre de "Mirrors", Ahora se hace llamar Natasha Oldfield. A la edad de 10 años, Mike ya componía piezas instrumentales para guitarra acústica. La guitarra era para él mas que un instrumento. era una vía de escape de una situación familiar que fue empeorando y apartándolo del mundo exterior durante mucho tiempo. A lo largo de esa década ya pasada, la escena musical acústica había gozado de muy buena salud. Se tocaba música en muchos de los clubes que estaban abiertos durante ese periodo. Fue en uno de esos clubes donde el joven Mike empezó a darse cuenta de que sus ideas musicales eran aceptadas por una gran mayoría del público. "Solía tener dos instrumentales de 15 minutos cada uno que tocaba en los clubes de folk locales en los que iba repasando todos los estilos", decía. "Incluso desafinaba las cuerdas totalmente y las doblaba sobre el mástil y hacía todo tipo de cosas. En cuanto me daban vacaciones en la escuela pasaba la semana entera practicando y tocando la guitarra.". Probó también con la música eléctrica. tocando piezas instrumentales de "The Shadows" en un grupo amateur. Cuando cumplió 13 años la familia Oldfield se trasladó a Romford en Essex. En 1967 dejó la escuela y junto con su hermana Sally formó Sallyangie, un dúo folk de voz y guitarra. Firmaron por la compañía Transatlantic que les editó el álbum "Children Of The Sun" en 1968 y el single "Two Ships" en 1969. Por esta época el toque de guitarra de Mike fue fuertemente influenciado por el "folk barroco popularizado por John Renbourn, líder de Pentangle y Bert Jansch. Después de un año, llegó el fin de Sallyangie. Mike volvió a la música rock, formando otro grupo de parecida duración llamado Barefeet. Eso le condujo a trabajar como bajista con Kevin Ayers & the Whole World. Ayers fue miembro fundador de Soft Machine pero abandonó el grupo en 1968. Al año siguiente hicieron el álbum "Joy Of A Toy" que les llevó a hacer una gira en 1970. Entre los miembros de the Whole World estaba David Bedford ocupándose de los teclados. Bedford, que era un compositor de formación clásica, entabló una buena amistad con Mike, ayudándole en la composición de una tempranera versión de Tubular Bells. Estando de gira con The Whole World, Mike entró en contacto con Centipede, una enorme orquesta de jazz dirigida por Keith Tippett. La amplia gama de instrumentos de que disponían influyó a Mike en el carácter multiinstrumentalista que mas tarde daría a sus propias composiciones. Kevin Ayers & the Whole World grabaron dos álbumes, Shooting At The Moon y Whatevershebringswesing antes de dividirse en agosto de 1971. Hasta entonces Mike había estado tocando la guitarra eléctrica y sus magistrales solos con Kevin Ayers ya le habían dado una reputación de maestro. El camino a Tubular Bells : 1971-1973 Durante ese periodo Mike comenzaba a ordenar las ideas musicales que más tarde formarían parte de Tubular Bells. Usando una grabadora de cuatro pistas con dos pistas que iban en un sentido y dos en el otro que le prestó Kevin Ayers, descubrió que si cubría el cabezal de borrado con un pequeño trocito de cartón podía grabar en cuatro pistas. De esta forma podría empezar a grabar las ideas necesarias para realizar su sueño. Ese sueño era crear una sinfonía, similar a las composiciones de gran escala para orquesta con diferentes movimientos que se podían encontrar en muchas obras de música clásica. Con la grabadora de Ayers se metió en su dormitorio de la casa que compartía con los otros miembros del grupo, y las ideas para su nuevo trabajo lentamente empezaron a tomar forma. Ya metido en faena, Mike se empeñó en tocar todos los instrumentos él mismo. Y pensó que no le sería difícil con su don natural el poder dominar casi cualquier instrumento ; desde el glockenspiel al piano de cola, la guitarra clásica, el órgano Farfisa... . Mientras seguía trabajando con Kevin Ayers además ayudaba en las grabaciones que se hacían en los famosos estudios Abbey Road de Londres. Pronto descubrió que el estudio tenía un almacén repleto de todo tipo de instrumentos, así que se las arreglaba para llegar más temprano y mientras los demás llegaban, él experimentaba con esos instrumentos y así incorporaba nuevos sonidos y texturas a sus ideas musicales. Ensimismado en su trabajo, se propuso plasmar todas las profundas emociones que estaba experimentando por aquella época en su música. De cualquier modo, habría que preguntarse si el estado mental de Mike le hubiera permitido aguantar la presión de trabajar con otras personas por mucho más tiempo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquel que estaba haciendo sería un trabajo que se iría convirtiendo gradualmente en un vehículo para descargar sus emociones mas profundas y con las que más le estaba costando vivir. Después de crear una pequeña maqueta, empezó a recorrer todas las discográficas tratando de convencer a alguien para que apoyara su proyecto. Todos le daban un NO rotundo por respuesta, diciendo que aquello "no era comercial" y que si en algún caso llegara a editarse nadie lo compraría. Obviamente eso le había pasado por poner su fe en aquella poco trabajada maqueta. Después de haber compuesto la introducción hipnótica (el tema que formaría parte principal de su obra magna después de desarrollarlo), seguiría acordándose de aquello.¡Si tan solo hubiera podido grabarlo, editarlo y promocionarlo. Pero un rayo de luz iluminaría su futuro. Mike dejó la banda de Kevin Ayers y, para ganarse la vida trabajaba ocasionalmente como guitarrista. Uno de esos trabajos lo hizo en la banda de acompañamiento de la producción londinense de Hair, el "musical de amor-rock tribal" por 5 £ la noche. También tocó por un tiempo el bajo en una banda comandada por el cantante de soul Arthur Lewis. El grupo iba a grabar a un estudio recientemente inaugurado en una mansión de Shipton-on-Cherwell, a 20 millas de Oxford. Los estudios de grabación The Manor fueron construidos para Richard Branson por Tom Newman, asistido entre otros por Simon Heyworth. Era un equipo de buenos amigos. También estaban allí las novias de algunos de ellos para atenderlos, así como un cocinero, limpiadoras y jardineros. Como Mike comentó mas tarde, "Todos los problemas que surgían los tratabamos como si fuéramos una gran familia" El magnífico ambiente que reinaba en el estudio y la actitud de Newman y Heyworth le dio a Mike la oportunidad de grabar una maqueta de sus ideas musicales. A los dos les encantó. Heyworth y Newman emprendieron una campaña de persuasión a Branson para que editara aquello y para que les dejara el estudio durante algún tiempo para grabarlo. De entrada parecía que aquel no era el momento apropiado. El proyecto debía esperar un poco a la llegada de Simon Draper que se uniría a Branson para crear la discográfica Virgin. Draper tenía un amplio conocimiento musical y cuando escuchó las ideas de Mike, inmediatamente se entusiasmó. Mike continuó desarrollando y refinando sus ideas a las que ahora podía dar un nombre : Tubular Bells aunque en principio llevara nombres como Breakfast in Bed (Desayuno en la cama) y Opus One (Opus 1). Pero casi había perdido las esperanzas de realizar su sueño cuando Draper le ofreció una semana de tiempo de estudio en The Manor. Una amplia selección de instrumentos fue llevado al estudio y comenzó el trabajo. Durante esa semana se grabó algo mas de la primera parte, y el resto de la obra durante sesiones repartidas a lo largo de los siguientes meses. Desde el principio Mike ponía las facilidades que le daba la tecnología de la época al límite para hacer sus grabaciones. Muy pronto empezó a usar 16 pistas. Como se iban añadiendo a la grabación más y más instrumentos, las sesiones también fueron una prueba para los recursos inventivos de Newman y Heyworth que mezclaron todo aquello todo lo bien que les fue posible en función de los conocimientos que poseían. El equipo de que disponía el estudio no estaba automatizado y todo el trabajo fue hecho manualmente por Mike. Simon Heyworth y Tom Newman ya usaban todos los dedos de que disponían en la mesa de mezclas. Esto hacía menos cercana la relación entre productores y artista, pero aun así cada uno de los tres aprendieron muchas cosas de sus otros dos compañeros. Durante la sesión Mike tocó mas de 20 instrumentos y se grabaron aproximadamente 2000 cintas de prueba. La música fue tocada casi al completo por él mismo, con la excepción de Viv Stanshall (Voces), Jon Field (flauta), Steve Broughton (Percusión) y Mundy Ellis (Voces). Tom Newman y Simon Heyworth ganaron crédito como co-productores . Cuando terminaron las sesiones, Branson se llevó las cintas de Tubular Bells a la feria de la industria musical, MIDEM, en Cannes en enero de 1973. Un ejecutivo de una compañía americana le dijo, "si le pones letra te lo compro por 20.000 $". Como nadie se mostraba interesado, Branson y Draper decidieron editar el álbum ellos mismos en su nueva discográfica Virgin Records. Tubular Bells vio la luz el 25 de Mayo de 1973. Salió de un proceso de grabación y mezcla al que hubiera podido llamarse arte en estado puro. Los críticos hicieron lo que pudieron para definirlo. El público simplemente le abrió sus corazones. La prensa de su país se quedó perpleja. El influyente radio-DJ de la BBC John Peel escribió que aquel era "un disco que cubría genuinamente un nuevo e inexplorado territorio", con música que "combina lógica con sorpresa, sol con lluvia". "Una extensa obra, casi clásica en su estructura y en la forma en cómo el tema está establecido y diestramente trabajado", dijo el Melody Maker. Algunos entrevistadores incluso creían poder decir cuáles eran las influencias de Mike : "La textura de Tubular Bells recuerda bastante a Sibelius, Vaughan Williams, Michel Legrand y The Last Night Of The Proms", escribió el productor televisivo Tony Palmer. Tubular Bells siempre se recordará como un momento en la historia de la música rock que cautivó el corazón y la imaginación de mucha gente. Fue también un punto de partida desde el cual poder apreciar los muchos cambios y descubrimientos hechos por este creador que a partir de los 19 años fue creciendo en madurez. El álbum entró en las listas del Reino Unido en Julio y pronto llegó al Nº 1. Tubular Bells comenzó a venderse por toda Europa. En Junio de 1973, fue dado un concierto en vivo de Tubular Bells en el Queen Elizabeth Hall de Londres. Para ésta ocasión se unieron a Mike los guitarristas Mick Taylor (de los Rolling Stones), Steve Hillage (de Gong), Fred Frith (de Henry Cow) y Ted Speight. También participaron David Bedford, Kevin Ayers y Pierre Moerlen, el percusionista de la vanguardista banda de rock Gong y que sería uno de los fijos en la plantilla de músicos de Mike durante muchos años. Aunque estaba anunciada su aparición, Stevie Winwood no pudo tocar al final porque por ciertos problemas no había dispuesto de demasiado tiempo para ensayar. La respuesta del público fue descrita por un periodista del New Musical Express así : "Todo el público se puso de pie y empezó a pedir más. Eso sólo fue una de esas raras y espontáneas muestras de agradecimiento". Tubular Bells también fue editado en los Estados Unidos, pero allí todo estaba sucediendo de una forma más lenta. El empujón necesario para que las ventas del disco subieran como la espuma vino cuando el director de cine William Friedkin, animado por Richard Branson, decidió usar un extracto de 4 minutos en la polémica película de terror El Exorcista. Mike no fue consultado respecto a la asociación de su obra con aquella película y más tarde diría a los periodistas que aquello no le había gustado. En el Reino Unido, un single de Tubular Bells fue editado con una versión remezclada del álbum en versión "cuadrafónica", un sistema que necesitaba de cuatro altavoces para su pleno aprovechamiento. Para mostrar las maravillas de aquel novedoso sistema, el Tubular Bells "Quad" incluía una secuencia extra de un avión que parecía moverse alrededor del oyente y que fue grabado después de The Sailor's Hornpipe. La estrella huidiza : 1974-1975 Mike Oldfield había soñado por mucho tiempo con el momento en que fuera editado Tubular Bells. Cuando aquello ocurrió no pudo aguantar la presión y aún exhausto emocionalmente por el proceso de grabación de Tubular Bells se retiró a su nueva casa de Herefordshire. Fue allí donde comenzó a crear su nueva obra que más tarde adoptaría el nombre de la cercana colina Hergest Ridge. Editado en Inglaterra en Septiembre de 1974, al igual que su predecesor Tubular Bells, éste era un album que contenía un único tema musical. De nuevo casi todos los instrumentos son tocados por el mismo Mike. El efecto más comentado fue el que un crítico llamó "tormenta eléctrica". Los demás músicos que contribuyeron al álbum fueron Sally Oldfield y Clodagh Simmonds (voces), June Whiting y Lindsay Cooper (oboes) y Ted Hobart (trompeta). Para Mike, la composición de música fue una constante obra en progreso. El esquema sinfónico usado en Tubular Bells fue continuado en una serie de obras posteriores : Hergest Ridge, Ommadawn, Incantations , QE2 y Amarok. Hergest Ridge fue directamente hacia el número uno de la lista de ventas del Reino Unido. Virgin Records también lo anunció por la televisión, aunque el slogan tuvo que cambiarse para este propósito. El anuncio decía originalmente que el álbum estaba disponible en "Virgin (Virgen) y otras inmaculadas tiendas de discos". Tuvo que ser cambiado por otro debido a las posibles objeciones que pudiera presentar la iglesia católica. Aunque algunos críticos vieron Hergest Ridge como una obra inferior a Tubular Bells, a la mayoría les encantó. Uno dijo que era "La música rock más cotidiana con algo de sinfonía clásica". Otro escribió que era "una serie de picos emocionales haciendo explosión aquí y allá a través de una cosquilleante tranquilidad". En Diciembre de 1974, se presentaron en concierto las versiones orquestales de Tubular Bells y Hergest Ridge en el Royal Albert Hall de Londres. El concierto fue planeado por David Bedford que dirigió a la Royal Philharmonic Orchestra con solos de guitarra de Steve Hillage. El mismo Mike tocaría la guitarra en la versión de estudio de aquel concierto, que fue editada en Enero de 1975 con el nombre de The Orchestral Tubular Bells. En ese mismo año pero un poco más tarde se presentaron esos mismos arreglos orquestales en conciertos en Glasgow y Newcastle. En Escocia, Steve Hillage tocó las partes de guitarra con la Scottish National Orchestra, y el solista en la zona noreste fue Andy Summers, el que mas tarde fuera miembro de The Police. El sentido del humor que se hizo evidente en la "introducción a los instrumentos" de Tubular Bells fue nota destacable en Don Alfonso, un single que fue editado en Marzo de 1975. Con la ayuda de Chris Cutler (tambores), David Bedford (voces) y Kevin Ayers (Botellas de vino), Mike contaba la historia de un torero que trabajaba para Oxo ("Worked for Oxo"). En una dirección ya un poco más seria, edita Ommadawn en Septiembre de 1975. Su tercera gran obra de rock sinfónico, le había llevado nueve meses de grabación. En Ommadawn, Mike tocaba unos 20 instrumentos que iban desde las guitarras al piano de cola y el spinet. El álbum incorporaba música de Africa e Irlanda por medio del grupo de percusión africano de Jabula y la gaita uileana de Paddy Moloney, líder de los Chieftains. Otros artistas colaboradores fueron Terry y Sally Oldfield, los miembros de la Hereford City Band y la solista de recorder (un tipo de flauta) Leslie Penney. Penney también acompañó a Mike en el single navideño, una versión del villancico tradicional In Dulci Jubilo que consiguió alcanzar el cuarto puesto en las listas de ventas del Reino Unido. Aunque muchos periodistas alabaron a Ommadawn como otro triunfo, se empezó a notar un cierto resentimiento en algunas críticas que otros hicieron del álbum. Tal vez influenciado por la entrada de la moda rockera en pubs que habían sido anteriormente de ambiente retro, un periódico pop del Reino Unido dijo de Ommadawn que era " blando e inconsecuente. Una excelente música de fondo para banquetes." Aunque todavía no había regresado de la gira que estaba haciendo para promocionar aquel trabajo, Mike contribuyó en álbumes de otros músicos a los cuales estaba asociado. Su toque de guitarra se puede oír en los discos editados en 1975 por David Bedford, Edgar Broughton y Tom Newman. El impacto de Tubular Bells continuó en 1975. En ese año le fue dado un Grammy por ser la Mejor Composición Instrumental y la enorme popularidad que estaban alcanzando esos instrumentos (las campanas tubulares) movió a la empresa que los fabricaba, Premier, a lanzar a la venta una nueva gama de tubos rígidos metálicos. En otro orden de cosas, un lector escribió a la revista Mayfair : "El momento más excitante de mi vida sexual lo alcancé recientemente cuando ambos finalmente llegábamos juntos al clímax escuchando el final del Tubular Bells de Mike Oldfield." Fuera del Candelero : 1976-1978 En los años siguientes el por entonces mundialmente famoso Tubular Bells theme aparecía en versión discotequera por los Champs Boys, un grupo de músicos de estudio franceses. Eso fue casi todo lo que se escuchó de la música de Mike en 1976, aunque los fans de los deportes ecuestres oyeran un extracto de Ommadawn como introducción de la retransmisión televisada del Horse Of The Year Show (El show del caballo del año). Mike se escondió del público por más tiempo del que pasó de 1976 a 1978. Más tarde diría a los periodistas que tenía problemas psicológicos y que por eso se recluyó en el campo en su casa de Gloucestershire para crear la música que luego se llamaría Incantations. Para esconderlo del ojo público, Virgin compiló Boxed, un set de cuatro discos que contenía sus tres álbumes editados hasta entonces y un cuarto disco que contenía singles, colaboraciones especiales en discos de otros artistas y una canción cantada por el propio Mike llamada Speak (Tho' You Only Say Farewell). El único trabajo nuevo de Mike en 1976 fue el single de navidad, Portsmouth, otra canción tradicional arreglada por Oldfield. Alcanzó el nº 3, un puesto por encima del que llegó In Dulci Jubilo. En Enero de 1977 Mike hizo su primera aparición en un escenario en dos años y medio como guitarrista invitado en una presentación en vivo de la suite de David Bedford llamada The Odissey. Siguió con la edición casi continuada de dos singles. Uno fue una versión de William Tell Overture y el otro fue Cuckoo, otro arreglo de una canción folk tradicional inglesa. Ninguno de los dos tuvo éxito. Aunque Mike continuó inactivo por el resto del año sus obras siguieron presentándose en conciertos en vivo. En mayo, Steve Hillage repetía su solo de guitarra con la Scottish Symphony Orchestra en Tubular Bells y Hergest Ridge. Por aquella época fue anunciado que el primer concierto de Ommadawn en vivo sería dado por el Trinity College de Dublín con el acompañamiento de la Liffey Light Orchestra. El cuarto álbum de material original, Incantations, finalmente aparecería a finales de 1978. En los años posteriores a Ommadawn, el pop británico había perdido interés mundial gracias a la llegada del punk rock. Dentro de su mismo país el punk impactó también a Mike. Cuando fue preguntado en 1977 por un entrevistador acerca de lo que pensaba de aquella tendencia contestó, "Punk rock ? Nunca oí hablar de eso." El cambio de atmósfera de Incantations hizo que llegara a ser menos exitoso que sus predecesores, aunque se mantuvo por un tiempo en el Top 20 en Gran Bretaña. Pistas que al final no se incluyeron en Incantations y porciones de Tubular Bells y Portsmouth fueron usadas en la banda sonora de The Space Movie, un documental de Tony Palmer para la televisión que celebraba el décimo aniversario del aterrizaje en la luna en Julio de 1969 por astronautas estadounidenses. Por esta época Mike concedía numerosas entrevistas para promover el álbum y hablar de su radical cambio de personalidad, causado principalmente por su asistencia a unos seminarios basados en la exégesis, una forma de terapia creada para mejorar la autoconfianza. Gracias a la exégesis, creyó haber descubierto el lado más positivo de su carácter. En una entrevista de aquella época dijo, literalmente, "He experimentado lo que podría describir como un `renacimiento´, que me ha ayudado a profundizar en mí mismo y en la naturaleza humana. He empezado de nuevo". En marzo de 1979, Mike editó un single, Guilty, cuyo sonido se acercaba bastante al del rock más contemporáneo. Algunos periodistas detectaron un cierto estilillo "disco" en aquella música que había grabado con músicos de estudio en Nueva York. Un poco más tarde, pero también en 1979 se publicó Platinum, su quinto álbum de material original. Éste rompió con el patrón de sus cuatro primeros discos los cuales iban estructurados en largas pistas. La composición principal, Platinum, estaba partida en cuatro trozos, a los cuales seguían canciones cortas y instrumentales. Entre esas estuvieron Punkadiddle, una sátira que ridiculizaba al movimiento punk, y Sally, una canción para la madre de su pequeña hija Molly. Además de las contribuciones musicales de sus hermanos Sally y Terry, Platinum incluía las voces de Maddy Prior, la famosa cantante de la banda de folk-rock Steeleye Span. La década terminaba para Mike con la publicación del single de Navidad al que los fans de Mike ya se habían acostumbrado durante los últimos cuatro años. Al igual que Portsmouth, Blue Peter fue una adaptación de una canción tradicional utilizada como sintonía de un programa infantil del mismo nombre. A pesar de eso el single de Mike solo alcanzó el nº 19 de las listas del Reino Unido. Los Royalties de Mike por el single Blue Peter fueron donados a la campaña de ayuda a Camboya que lanzó aquel mismo programa infantil. Banda de gira : 1979-1984 Aunque es un maestro de las grabaciones en estudio, sus conciertos en vivo han formado una parte importante de la vida artística de Mike. Después de la terapia a la que se sometió a finales de los 70, se sentía preparado para irse de gira con un gran grupo de músicos. Esto resultó en el tour que llevó por título Exposed. La primera gira en la que se embarcó Mike Oldfield tuvo lugar en 1979, casi seis años después del lanzamiento de Tubular Bells. El caro espectáculo fue dado por una orquesta y un coro de 50 músicos. Llevaban un séquito de 25 roadies y técnicos y tres trailers que llevaban todo el equipo. Entre los músicos participantes estuvieron Maddy Prior (que ponía voz a la secuencia incluida en Incantations que lleva como letra el poema de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, "Hiawatha"), los guitarristas Phil Beer y Nico Ramsden y Pierre Moerlen y su hermano Benoit en la percusión. En el grupo también estaban incluidos dos músicos de folk tradicional, Robin Morton y Ringo McDonough, así como miembros del Queens College Girls Choir. Pero no todo fue música, hubo también un elemento visual aportado por las películas creadas especialmente para este evento por Ian Eames y que se irían proyectando en el fondo del escenario. La gira comenzó con sendos conciertos en Madrid y Barcelona donde Mike y los músicos tocaron Incantations y Tubular Bells y de los cuales un reportero decía que fue "una audiencia de 30.000 frenéticos jóvenes españoles". Hubo después 11 conciertos en Bélgica, Francia, Holanda y Alemania, en la cual tanto críticos como público acabaron un poco disgustados. En Agosto, Virgin lanzó a la venta Exposed, un doble álbum en vivo grabado durante la gira. En los años posteriores, Mike revelaría que aquella gira fue un desastre económico. En la primavera de1980, Mike forma un grupo de once componentes para otra gira de 40 días por Europa con un espectáculo en el que tocarían temas de Platinum. Sus miembros incluían al saxofonista Bimbo Acock, Pierre Moerlen y la vocalista Wendy Roberts. Ian Eames de nuevo hizo secuencias de película para proyectarlas en el fondo del escenario entre las que se incluía una imagen del mar con un hidroavión que despegaba y se volvía hacia la cámara. Tales espectáculos en vivo tuvieron como culminación el festival de Knebworth en el mes de julio. Después de su llegada en helicóptero, le tocaba actuar tras los Beach Boys y Lindisfarne ; Santana también tocaría. La excelente actuación de Mike y sus músicos llamaron la atención de un periodista de la revista Record Mirror , que escribió : "el sonido era cristalino, destacando el nuevo color y la discreción de sus arreglos." En armonía con el nuevo énfasis que se le estaba dando a los aspectos mas destacables de su obra editó dos versiones cover como singles en el otoño de 1980. El primero fue Arrival un tema de Abba con el que Mike les rindió homenaje. El otro single fue una de esas canciones de tributo, Wonderful Land , una recreación de una canción de 1962 de The Shadows cuyo líder Hank Marvin sirvió de inspiración a todos los jóvenes guitarristas de la generación de Oldfield. Es realmente irónico que la mayoría de la gente que no conoce la música de Mike piense que es principalmente un teclista. Su instrumento preferido (y el que más utiliza) es de hecho la guitarra. En su toque de guitarra se puede distinguir un cierto parecido al estilo de John Renbourn y Bert Jansch, dos multiinstrumentistas acústicos que influyeron desde pequeño en él. Pasaba muchas horas analizando y aprendiendo de su música, y durante este proceso desarrolló una formidable técnica de toque de guitarra. Con la guitarra eléctrica, se puede decir sin lugar a dudas que es lo mejor que ha dado Inglaterra. Arrival y Wonderful Land aparecieron en QE2, un álbum parecido a Platinum. Esta vez la pista que da título al disco no está en la cara uno del disco, sino que aparece al final de la cara dos. QE2 fue coproducido y mezclado con el ingeniero David Hentschel que previamente había trabajado con Genesis. Hentschel contó a un periodista, "Siempre me gustó el carácter de Mike. Todas sus ideas sirvieron de refresco a las mías y creo que las mías también lo fueron para el. Todo era muy divertido, y creo si quieres hacer un trabajo que sea realmente bueno, debes divertirte haciéndolo". Los músicos que contribuyeron en la grabación de QE2 incluyeron a Phil Collins a la percusión, Rick Fenn (guitarra) y la cantante Maggie Reilly. La vocalista del grupo de soul/rock escocés Cado Belle, Maggie Reilly llegaría a convertirse en uno de los miembros mas importantes del equipo de Mike en los siguientes cinco años. Las críticas hacia QE2 fueron de todo tipo, con algunos de los fans acérrimos de Mike en la prensa diciendo que más que haber presentado nuevas ideas, con aquel disco había marcado el principio de una época. Sin embargo, había fans de Mike que escribían a revistas musicales manifestando haber quedado sorprendidos por la respuesta general de la crítica. Uno escribió al Record Mirror para quejarse de los críticos que "no tenían ni idea de su verdadera grandeza. Dentro de 50 años, esta música seguirá escuchándose y gustando a la gente." Las giras se estaban convirtiendo ya en un evento anual. En la gira de 1981 por Europa y Gran Bretaña, Mike se llevó consigo un número mucho más pequeño de músicos cuyo núcleo central estaba formado por Maggie Reilly, Tim Cross (Teclados), Rick Fenn (Bajo) y los percusionistas Morris Pert y Mike Frye. Si sus discos más recientes no habían estado en las listas mucho tiempo, el fenómeno Tubular Bells continuaba. En Julio de 1981, Virgin anunció la venta de los diez millones de copias de Tubular Bells. En el mismo mes, Mike tocaría un concierto gratuito como parte de los festejos organizados por la ciudad de Londres por la boda del Príncipe Carlos y Lady Diana Spencer. En reconocimiento por esto y por sus méritos por dar a conocer el Reino Unido fuera de sus fronteras fue galardonado con el "Freedom of the City Of London". También formó parte junto con otros iluminados como Billy Idol, Phil Linott y Noddy Holder de un jurado para un concurso nacional de jóvenes grupos pop. Para poner la guinda a un año en el que pareció que Mike había vuelto a recuperar su lugar en la sociedad, fue incluido en el Who's Who, la exclusiva guía de las personas más importantes de Gran Bretaña : era el único músico pop que allí aparecía, sin contar a Paul McCartney. Cuando se le preguntó a una miembro del equipo del Who's Who que por qué habían incluido a Mike Oldfield en el libro, insegura de ello dijo : "Bueno, todo el mundo ha escuchado algo de él, ¿verdad ?". En su apartado del Who's Who Mike dice que sus hobbys son "aviación (vuelos ligeros, helicópteros)". Se sacó su licencia de piloto en 1979, y un accidente un año después le inspiró para hacer la canción que da título al álbum Five Miles Out de 1982. En Agosto de 1980, Mike iba pilotando un Piper Navajo bimotor sobre los Pirineos cuando se metió en una tormenta. "Fuimos lanzados como una tortita de harina y había hielo acumulándose en las hélices y lluvia en el parabrisas y todo el mundo gritó ¡aaargh! " como dijo en una entrevista. Aquel incidente sería conmemorado con una pintura encargada especialmente por Mike a un renombrado pintor de cuadros de aviones. Al igual que Platinum y QE2, Five Miles Out combinaba una pista de larga duración con una serie de canciones individuales. La pieza mas larga era Taurus II, la cual incluía contribuciones del gaitero Paddy Moloney y un grupo de baile de morris. Entre las canciones estaba Family Man, con la voz solista de Maggie Reilly. Cuando Family Man fue editado como single, estuvo pululando por los puestos mas bajos de las listas del Reino Unido. Al año siguiente, paradójicamente, una versión de Daryl Hall y John Oates fue un Top 10 Hit en América. Family Man fue un claro ejemplo de lo que Mike había conseguido con su trabajo. Moonlight Shadow, Family Man, Shadow On The Wall, Five Miles Out y Islands son mucho más que simples canciones pop, pero de nuevo todas estas hacen uso de un cambio dinámico y de textura. Gran parte del álbum Five Miles Out fue grabado en el estudio instalado en la casa de Mike en Buckinghamshire. La casa fue elegida debido a la cercanía a los accesos a Londres y a un pequeño aeropuerto local en el que Mike podría volar con sus aviones. Five Miles Out fue el mayor éxito de Mike en el Reino Unido desde Ommadawn, y su éxito fue alcanzado a pesar del hecho de que las críticas publicadas en la prensa musical fueron desfavorables. Su single "Mistake" fue calificado por un escritor como "rock de mediados de los 70 para tocar en estadios", mientras otro crítico dijo que "Oldfield seguía tonteando consigo mismo sin ton ni son". Pero Mike daba todo lo que tenía. Cuando se le preguntó en el New Musical Express por su "odio a los animales", el contestó : "Posiblemente odie su decrépito periódico mas que nada en este mundo". También dijo al NME que su película favorita era 2001 : Odisea del Espacio, y sus héroes eran Sibelius y el Capitán Kirk (de Star Trek). En 1982 Mike emprendió su gira más larga hasta la fecha, tocando en Europa y Norteamérica. Para su Tour mundial formó un nuevo grupo en el que lo acompañaron Maggie Reilly y el ex-percusionista de Gong Pierre Moerlen junto con dos teclistas. El concierto en Londres fue comentado compasivamente por Ray Coleman en el Daily Express quien describió al público como "jóvenes parejas de recién casados que buscaban sentarse comodos en algún sitio para pasar la noche oyendo música". Mayo de 1983 fue el décimo aniversario del lanzamiento de Tubular Bells. El propio Mike editó su octavo album, Crises y tocó un gran concierto en Julio en el estadio londinense de Wembley. Los músicos que lo acompañaron en este evento incluían al batería Simon Phillips y a Phil Spalding, el bajista de Toyah. Crises sería el primer disco hecho con Simon Phillips como coproductor. Sus vocalistas fueron Jon Anderson de Yes y Roger Chapman de Family (en Shadow On The Wall) así como la imprescindible Maggie Reilly. La pista más destacada fue Moonlight Shadow. Cantada por Maggie Reilly fue entendida por todos como un tributo al, por aquel entonces, recientemente fallecido John Lennon y se convirtió en el single de más éxito de Mike desde que se editara Portsmouth siete años antes. 1984 fué uno de los años más agotadores de toda su carrera. Comenzó con la donación de 300 libras a la ciudad de Presteigne (Gales), cerca de la casa donde se recluyó para grabar Hergest Ridge. El dinero serviría para pagar a alguien que tocara la campana de la iglesia cada noche, de acuerdo con lo estipulado en una herencia de un mercader de lana de la localidad. Sus actividades profesionales en 1984 incluyeron la edición de un nuevo album, una gira de 50 conciertos por Europa y la preparación de su primera banda sonora. Esa banda sonora sería para la película The Killing Fields, (Los Gritos del Silencio) de Roland Joffe. Una muy alabada película que trataba sobre la guerra civil camboyana. A Mike le fue muy difícil hacer música para una película en la que se plasmaban tantas emociones. Para componer la música utilizó un sincronizador de video conectado a su Fairlight. Gran parte de ella está basada en la música étnica de Camboya. El tema principal, Etude, era una adaptación de un tema de Francisco Tárrega y fue editado como single en Diciembre. El album Discovery de 1984 fue el primero que Mike grababa fuera de Inglaterra. Para eso, construyó un estudio en una casa a 2000 metros sobre una montaña en los alpes suizos desde la que se divisaba el lago Ginebra y donde junto con Phillips coprodució una nueva selección de canciones junto con un instrumental titulado The Lake. Esta vez la tarea de poner voz a las canciones fue compartida entre Maggie Reilly y Barry Palmer. Entre las canciones estuvo To France, inspirada en la vida de María Estuardo, reina de Escocia. Aunque solo consiguió un éxito moderado en Inglaterra, en toda Europa fue un bombazo. Por aquel entonces las habilidades de Mike como guitarrista de rock estaban seduciendo a un gran número de aficionados a la música heavy. En la revista de música heavy Kerrang !, el veterano periodista Chris Welch citaba entusiásticamente palabras del griego Thucydides en alabanza a Discovery : "Porque somos amantes de la belleza aún sencilla en nuestos gustos, y cultivamos la mente sin perder nuestra virilidad". La música de Discovery fue protagonista en la gira europea de 1984 para la cual se haría acompañar por una banda en la que estuvieron Maggie Reilly, Simon Phillips, Phil Spalding y Barry Palmer. Los Años del Vídeo : 1985-1988 En 1985, Virgin decidió que ya era hora de editar una recopilación de material de los 12 años de carrera de Mike con tal discográfica. Por esto publicó un album doble llamado The Complete Mike Oldfield. Una de sus cuatro partes fue dedicada a grabaciones en vivo de giras de los anteriores cinco años. Esto incluía su sobresaliente toque a la guitarra en la gira de Platinum en 1980. Por entonces los intereses de Mike se movían cercanos al uso del video para la creación de sus obras musicales. Para ello equipó su casa-estudio en Buckinghamshire con lo último en adelantos tecnológicos, como un ordenador Quantel Mirage con el cual generó las imágenes para el vídeo de Pictures In The Dark. Con vocalistas como Barry Palmer, Anita Hegerland y el chico soprano de 15 años Aled Jones, concibió un "video single" y lo lanzó al mercado en Diciembre de 1985. El estudio de Mike fue dotado con siete sintetizadores, y en una entrevista de 1986 Mike contaba que sus métodos de trabajo eran diametralmente opuestos a los de los músicos que se dedicaban únicamente a samplear extractos de discos de otra gente : "Tengo un montón de samples propios y normalmente dedico un tiempo al final de cada sesión para grabar los instrumentos que he utilizado". En una entrevista posterior explicaba su preferencia por los instrumentos reales ante los instrumentos sintetizados : "A lo que me opongo es a hacer música sólo con computadoras. Es como si cogieras algun tipo sofisticado de pianola u órgano barrel. Carecen totalmente de alma." Durante 1986 Mike se concentró en la creación de un video album, que se editaría más tarde, en Octubre de 1988 en VHS y Laserdisc y que se llamaría Wind Chimes. Entre sus colaboradores estuvieron encargándose del lado visual personajes como Alex Proyas (The Crow, Dark City), que creó las imagenes para el video de Magic Touch y que anteriormente había trabajado haciendo videoclips para Crowded House y otras muchas bandas. Lo único nuevo que Mike lanzó al mercado en 1986 fue el single Shine, con la voz de Jon Anderson. El album que acompañaría a Wind Chimes sería Islands, que se editó en Septiembre de 1987. La pieza instrumental de dos partes Wind Chimes estaba inspirada en música que Mike había oido en una visita a Bali y fue coproducida por Simon Phillips. Entre los músicos que contribuyeron a la creación de Islands estuvieron Kevin Ayers, el saxofonista de Roxy Music Andy Mackay y Geoff Downes a los teclados. La vocalista encargada del tema que le daría título al disco sería Bonnie Tyler, y en Octubre de 1987 Mike haría una de esas extrañas apariciones en televisión en la que tocó la canción con Bonnie. El final de la Era Virgin : 1989-1991 En 1989, Mike creó una versión de siete minutos de Tubular Bells para el Show de Nick Campbell en la BBC Radio One. Eso le hizo retomar la idea de crear una continuación de su primer gran disco, volviendo a trabajar sus temas, pero esta vez con la tecnología de 1990. Tubular Bells II había estado guardado en su agenda durante muchos años. Los ejecutivos de Virgin habían estado esperándolo con anhelo y ,en 1982 el New Musical Express se inventó la noticia de que el lanzamiento de TB II era inminente y que Mike se estaba preparando para el lanzamiento de la segunda parte de la saga. Antes de que eso ocurriera, sacó tres discos mas. El primero fue Earth Moving, en 1989 en el cual cantaban nada mas y nada menos que siete vocalistas para nueve canciones. Maggie Reilly volvió cantando Blue Night, mientras Chris Thompson, de Manfred Mann's Earth se ocuparía de poner su voz a dos de las pistas. Amarok (1990) fue un retorno al formato de la gran trilogía de 1973-75. Al igual que Tubular Bells, Hergest Ridge y Ommadawn era una única sinfonía de larga duración. Amarok volvió a reunir a Mike con Tom Newman, el ingeniero de sonido de Tubular Bells. De alguna forma, este era el último trabajo de Mike que guardaba ciertas similitudes con Tubular Bells. Las campanas tubulares y el cavernícola también hacían su aparición en este disco. Amarok era una pieza de música de 60 minutos que mezclaba estilos de folk inglés, flamenco, y música africana y que unía la última tecnología musical y de estudio con la tecnología clásica de Oldfield. Es interesante contrastar el sonido producido por los adelantos tecnológicos de 1990 con los que se utilizaban cuando se creó Tubular Bells en los, por aquel entonces recién creados estudios The Manor. Pero en ambos casos, Oldfield mostró su dominio de todos los últimos avances y su habilidad para incorporarlos al proceso creativo. Heaven's Open se editó en 1991 y estaba basado en la estructura que ya Platinum hizo familiar, una composición larga y algunas canciones. Por primera vez, todas las canciones eran cantadas por el propio Mike, sin invitar a ningun otro vocalista. Como dijo en una entrevista, "Me desenvuelvo mucho mejor ahora con mi voz. Ha sido para mi un verdadero placer el descubrir que no era tan malo cantando como había pensado." Acompañaba a Mike una banda formada entre otros por la saxofonista Courtney Pine, Simon Phillips y el pianista Mickey Simmonds. La pieza larga de Heaven's Open fue el opus de 20 minutos titulado Music From The Balcony. Después de cumplir sus obligaciones contractuales que le habían atado durante dieciocho años con Virgin Records, la discográfica que lo había hecho famoso en 1973, Mike se preparaba para grabar Tubular Bells II, esta vez para otra compañía. Los dias de Mike Oldfield con Virgin habían llegado a su fin. La historia no ha terminado Y como era de esperar, las espectativas que la WEA (su nueva discográfica) puso en Tubular Bells II no defraudaron. Editado en 1992 fue un rotundo ´éxito de ventas. Ademas todo fue acompañado por una extensa gira por Europa y Norteamerica donde hacía tiempo que no actuaba. Y para colmo los directivos de Warner colocaron al famosísimo productor Trevor Horn a las ordenes de Mike. Desde hacía tiempo el mismo Mike ya habia dicho a los medios de comunicacion que pensaba hacer una reedicion de Tubular Bells con cosas que en el primer disco de la saga tubular se le habían quedado en el tintero y pensó que sería buena idea esperar hasta estrenar nueva compañia, en este caso la WEA, que a la postre prometía al autor libertad de movimientos y una promoción de su disco por Norteamerica, un mercado que con la Virgin no había podido tocar siquiera. La portada del disco al igual que la de Tubular Bells le fue encargada al artista Trevor Key. El resultado es realmente impactante; una campana tubular amarilla doblada en tres partes flotando sobre un fondo azul marino que de esta manera realza la imagen de la campana. Tubular Bells II en esencia guarda mucha simlitud con Tubular Bells I. De hecho si lo escuchamos podremos notar como hay partes que son totalmente análogas entre los dos discos. Es decir, hay una secuencia de piano que introduce la primera parte, igual que en el Tubular Bells I. También encontramos un reflejo del trozo del Hombre de Piltdown que podemos oir en Tubular Bells I. Ademas la secuencia en la que un maestro de ceremonias va introduciendo los diferentes instrumentos que aparecen tras él mencionar su nombre. El trozo que en Tubular Bells se sacó como single promocional del disco y que se llamó "Mike Oldfield's SIngle" encuentra un hermano casi gemelo en la pista que ahora en Tubular Bells II se llama "Tattoo" y que es interpretada a las gaitas por la banda de gaiteros del departamento de Policía de la ciudad de Los Angeles. Realmente es una obra maestra de la producción. Aparecieron tres singles: "Sentinel", "Tattoo" y "The Bell" de la cual hay unas 5 o 6 versiones con maestros de ceremonias distintos y anunciando los instrumentos en diferentes idiomas. Una de ellas y curiosamente la mas cara por lo dificil de encontrar fue una colaboracion de un locutor de Cadena 100 Radio, Carlos Finaly, buen amigo de Mike quien tuvo el placer de entrevistarlo y de poner la voz en castellano a dicha pista. La presentacion de Tubular Bells II se hizo con un gran concierto en la explanada que hay delante del castillo de Edimburgo, en Escocia. Aunque en principio tal presentación estaba prevista de hacerse en Sevilla, parece que problemas de ultima hora con la organizacion del evento hicieron que todo se organizara en Edimburgo. Se vio de todo, fuegos artificiales, gaiteros, algún loco gritando por un microfono, una gran banda de músicos, y lo mas importante, un Mike Oldfield pletórico que alegró los oídos del auditorio ofreciéndoles una imponente interpretacion a la guitarra. Tras dos años saboreando el éxito de Tubular Bells II, a finales de 1994 Mike vuelve a sorprender a sus fans con algo que sería un verdadero desafío para ciertas sensibilidades. Se presentaba un disco casi totalmente hecho con sintetizadores, loops y cajas de ritmos. Los que amaban la sencillez y el sabor acústico de obras como Hergest Ridge ó Ommadawn con este disco se llevaron una total decepción. Algunos al contrario lo alabaron como uno de sus mejores discos. El disco llevaba por titulo "The Songs Of Distant Earth", y era una sinfonía electrónica evocada por la lectura del libro del mismo título de Arthur C. Clark, el mismo autor de "2001 Odisea en el Espacio", la película favorita de Mike. Dicho libro trata de la extincion de vida en la tierra y de como el ser humano trata de encontrar un sitio en el universo donde implantarse como civilización. Además la version CD contaba con un elemento innovador. Era el primer disco sacado para su venta en el mercado musical que incorporaba una pista de datos para su uso en un ordenador personal. Lo malo es que Mike eligió hacerlo para MAC, y dejó a los usuarios de PC un tanto desilusionados. Mas tarde en 1996 sale a la luz "Voyager" un disco con el que quiere volver a acercarse a las raíces celtas que tanto influyeron en discos como Ommadawn y Hergest Ridge. Aunque hay voluntad y temas que pueden considerarse buenos, la impresión general es que no lo consigue. No es un disco que guste especialmente a sus fans. Ademas durante el periodo en que fue grabado el disco el propio Mike no estuvo en el mejor ambiente. Se compró una casa en Ibiza con vistas al mar para como el dijo "Buscar la union con los elementos" y relajarse. Ibiza es conocida por sus discotecas y sus movidas, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Mike, el cual era visto frecuentemente trasnochando en muchas de ellas. Incluso protagonizó un lamentable incidente u dia en que volvía borracho de madrugada en su mercedes y lo estrelló contra un arbol. Malos tiempos aquellos. En 1998 publica "Tubular Bells III" del que ya había dado una deprimente muestra en el recopilatorio "XXV". Para suerte de los fans y suya propia, la version que coloca en el disco de su tema "Secrets" está mucho mas trabajada. Al contrario de los 2 primeros Tubular Bells, este no guarda una estructura de tipo "sinfonía con pequeños movimientos". Mas bien se trata de pistas independientes que eso si, guardan cierto parecido con algunas de las pistas de los otros 2 discos "tubulares". Con este disco Mike vuelve a demostrar que aún no ha salido del bache musical que tuvo en la etapa ibizenca, aunque dentro de él tiene pistas realmente brillantes. Una muy destacable es la que utiliza como conclusión al disco y que podría haberse llamado "The Bell III", ya que era otra revisión de la citada pista de los anteriores Tubular Bells. En este caso se llamó "Far Above The Clouds" y es presentada como maestro de ceremonias por su hija Greta Marie que en aquel tiempo contaba con 10 años. Con este disco Mike quería plasmar de alguna forma lo malo y frustrante que le ocurrió durante su estancia en Ibiza, aunque simboliza con "Far Above The Clouds" la vuelta a la paz y el recuerdo de lo que dejó alli, y eso lo consigue añadiendo un sonido de pájaros cantando que se escucha al final del disco. La premiere, como todas, muy bien montada y desarrollada, donde tanto Mike como sus músicos ofrecieron un gran espectáculo a su audiencia. Tuvo lugar en el Horseguards Parade de Londres el 4 de septiembre de 1998 junto al palacio real y se estropeó un poco a causa de la lluvia y de un apagón que hubo en mitad del espectáculo. Aqui Mike nos presentaba a la que a partir de entonces parecía iba a ser su cantante musa, tal como lo fue Maggie Reilly en la decada de los 80. Era Pepsi Demacque, una cantante de color que no pudo tener mejor presentacion ante los muchos millones de espectadores que estaban viendo aquel espectaculo. Su debut fue magnífico, aunque sus fans tal vez comparando con Maggie empezaron a dividirse en sus criterios sobre ella. Lo cierto es que eran cantantes totalmente diferentes. Esta vez el diseño de la portada corrió a cargo de un estudio de diseño infográfico, el Bill Smith's Studio, el cual se basó en los anteriores diseños de Trevor Key. La razon de este cambio de diseñador fue la muerte pocos años atras del susodicho Trevor Key. En el año 1999 a Mike se le ocurre hacer un disco-experimento. Este disco se llamaría "Guitars", y ya el titulo da una buena pista de lo que es. Absolutamente todos los "instrumentos" que se escuchan son guitarras. Un disco entero tocado con guitarras pero en el que suenan otros instrumentos. Esto es posible gracias a las famosas pastillas MIDI, en las que la vibración de una cuerda de guitarra es transformada en cualquier nota de instrumento MIDI que anteriormente hayamos seleccionado. Gracias a esto Mike pudo incluir percusiones, instrumentos de viento, sintetizadores y todo lo que se le ocurrió,pero todo, absolutamente todo, tocado con guitarras. La verdad, "Guitars" no llegó a ser un disco suficientemente admirado entre los seguidores de Mike, aunque tiene pistas realmente espléndidas. Entre ellas por citar algunas podríamos destacar "Muse", un tema acústico que recuerda totalmente las composiciones acústicas de los 70; "Cochise" en la que Mike derrocha toda la energía que se puede sacar de las guitarras, y "Summit Day" una de las preferidas por su público y que destaca por el enorme sentimiento y sensibilidad que irradian sus notas. Poco despues de la edicion del disco se embarcó en un tour que le llevó por toda Europa. Se llamó "Live Then & Now Tour" y en el tocó temas del album Guitars y Tubular Bells III, pero tambien dio un repaso a cosas antiguas como algunos temas del "Songs Of Distant Earth" y sus imprescindibles "Shadow On The Wall" y "Moonlight Shadow",, cantadas espéndidamente por Pepsi, que allá donde estuvo supo ganarse el calor del público. En la gira hicieron de teloneros el grupo gallego "Luar Na Lubre", cuya cantante, Rosa Cedrón, ya conocía a Mike de haber cantado para el la canción "The Inner Child", contenida en el album Tubular Bells III. Además el compositor de este grupo, Bieito Romero, fue quien compuso el tema original en el que se baso Mike para hacer "The Song Of The Sun" que aparece en su disco "Voyager" de 1996. El tema en cuestion, y en formato original, se llamaba "O Son do Ar" (El sonido del viento) y los Luar tuvieron que tocarlo, como no,en todos los conciertos que dieron en esta gira en que acompañaron a Mike. Ya en tiempos de la promoción de su album "Guitars", Mike reconoció en algunas entrevistas que estaba envuelto en la composición de un album que sería todo un homenaje a los 2000 años de historia transcurridos desde el nacimiento de Cristo. Y a finales de 1999 la WEA sacó al mercado el disco "The Millennium Bell". Curiosamente la portada dice mucho del concepto del disco. Una campana doblada, como ya es habitual, flotando entre una amalgama de objetos como planetas, guitarras, espadas, mariposas, astronautas, el famoso reloj derretido de Dali y algunas cosas mas. Esta vez la portada fue diseñada por la compañía infográfica "Blue Cactus". Posiblemente sea el disco mas extraño que Mike haya sacado en toda su carrera. Da un repaso no solo a 2000 años de historia, sino tambien a muchos estilos musicales con los que parece querer demostrar que aparte de dominar muchísimos instrumentos, tambien dominaba muchos estilos. El disco empieza con "Peace On Earth", una especie de cancion navideña en la que se recuerda el nacimiento de Cristo, despues "Pacha Mama", inspirada por un viaje que Mike hizo a Cuzco, en Peru. Pacha Mama fue uno de los singles del album, y para hacer que reflejara y evocara el ambiente de la época y la magia de los chamanes incas llamó a la cantante Miryam Stockley (conocida por sus trabajos en Adiemus y con Karl Jenkins), y a un coro. Es curioso que antes de salir el disco, en todos sus reviews aparecia una pista que al final o no se incluyó en el disco o era la misma Pacha Mama con otro nombre. Esta pista se llamaba "Excalibur". Para conmemorar el descubrimiento de America quiso poner en el disco "Santa María", una pista muy parecida en estilo a alguna que ya Vangelis hizo en su dia para una banda sonora de una pelicula. Le sigue "Sunlight Shining Through Clouds", una canción magnífica en la que se recuerda la esclavitud en america. Para ello Mike aporta a la musica una letra ya hecha, exactamente la misma que tiene la cancion de gospel "Amazing Grace". Este es el tema que Mike deja a Pepsi en el disco, y aunque no le da oportunidad a lucirse la verdad es que queda bastante bien. En principio hubo rumores de que la que aparecería en el disco sería una canción rap y a sus fans esto no les sentó nada bien. Una sorpresa!!, "The Doge's Palace". Fue un recuerdo de una de las familias mas influyentes de la venecia renacentista. En ella una orquesta toca una especie de polka que es acompañada por un coro que de vez en cuando cantan en voz alta los nombres de varios de los miembros de la familia Doge. Despues llega otro ejemplo de que un músico como Mike puede hacer cosas con muchísimo sentimiento. La pista en cuestion se llamaría "Lake Constance". Le sigue "Mastermind", que recuerda a la Chicago de los años 20 con sus bandas de gangsters. "Broad Sunlit Uplands" y "Liberation" fueron añadidas como un triste recuerdo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Otra de las sorpresas del disco fue "Amber Light" y que sirvió para comemorar la llegada del amanecer del nuevo milenio. Lo realmente impresionante de este tema es, aparte de la belleza de la melodía, la union de 2 coros cantando a la par junto con Miryam Stockley, David Serame y Nicola Emmanuel, que llevarían las voces principales. Se intentó hacer una version de este tema con la colaboración especial de Nelson Mandela que citaría las palabras de introducción, pero los numerosos compromisos de este personaje impidieron que esto llegara a producirse en la fecha prevista, asi que se abortó el proyecto. Y como colofón al disco mas extraño en la carrera de Mike llega la pista que le da nombre, "The Millennium Bell", que fue un repaso a todas las canciones del disco, pero esta vez en version reprise. Como premiere dio un concierto para celebrar la llegada del nuevo milenio en el Siegessäule de Berlin, a unos 300 m de la Puerta de Brandemburgo. Se calcula que cerca de un millon de personas estuvieron alli presentes.Mike quiso conmemorar aquella ocasion con la creacion de un tema, "Berlin 2000", que serviría para poner fin al concierto. Su siguiente trabajo vendría dos años después: Tres Lunas. Como curiosidad diremos que este disco se suponía que era el primero de un contrato de 3 (aunque al final solo hiciera 2) con Warner España como artista local. El título del álbum es un homenaje a un local de copas ibizenco llamado Dos Lunas. De hecho al disco se le nota todavía la influencia de Ibiza en Oldfield. Es de un tono claramente Chill-Out, aunque con el toque peculiar de Oldfield y sus guitarras. La presentación se realizó en la Ciudad de las Ciencias de Valencia. El disco se componia de dos CD's: el primero contenía las 13 pistas de música más una remezcla del single: To be free. El segundo CD contenía un videojuego, llamado Music-VR, diseñado a partir de ideas del propio Oldfield y donde la música tenía un gran papel protagonista. La prensa se centro en este contenido, obviando practicamente el CD musical, y el disco no tuvo una gran acogida entre los fans, que esperaban algo más clásico. Al año siguiente concluye su etapa con WEA con la publicación de "Tubular Bells 2003", una regrabación del álbum más conocido de Oldfield. Durante toda su carrera, Mike había declarado que no se encontraba contento con la versión que al final se publicó de su ópera prima, la veía llena de imperfecciones, producto de la prisa y la falta de medios con la que contaba en 1973. Por ello, 30 años después, volvió a grabar nota por nota el disco entero. Aunque aparecía dividido en pistas, la estructura es exactamente la misma y las variaciones son mínimas, si bien el sonido resultaba mucho claro, lo que según algunos fans le quitaba parte del encanto a la obra. De cualquier forma, este álbum demostro la vigencia de ese sonido y del virtuosismo de Oldfield a la guitarra. Y llega 2005, tras un nuevo encuentro con los videojuegos con la segunda parte de Music-VR: "Maestro", nuestro artista cambia de compañia y ficha por Universal. Como estreno publica Light+Shade, un doble album compuesto por un disco de estilo chill out: "Ligth", muy al estilo de "Tres Lunas" y uno de tipo más dance: "Shade", donde realiza todo tipo de experimentos con técnicas de la música electrónica. Aún siendo de una calidad superior a "Tres Lunas", ese estilo de Oldfield no llega a cuajar y las ventas no son muy buenas. De todas maneras caben destacar algunos temas como "Tears for an Angel". Con esto llegamos a 2006 donde se publica un triple álbum recopilatorio titulado "The Platinum Collection", en el intento de englobar 32 años de carrera en 3 cd's. Ya a finales de ese mismo año Mike es llamado desde Nokia Night of the proms para realizar unos conciertos en este gran festival por Alemania, Mike viaja desde Inglaterra para dar esos conciertos como papel principal realizando varios mini conciertos durante una larga semana, ya en 2007 Mike saca su autobiografía: "Changeling". Nada mas publicar este libro a Mike se le da la posibilidad de volver a España junto a Night of the Proms de nuevo, actuando en Valencia el día 30 de Marzo y el dia 31 en Madrid junto a Ana Torroja y demás grupos. Tras diversos retrasos, el principal motivado por el nacimiento de un nuevo hijo, el 17 de Marzo de 2007 se lanza "Music of the Spheres", el primer álbum de corte clásico del de Reading. Bajo el sello de Universal Classics & Jazz, Oldfield contó con la producción de Karl Jenkins (fundador del grupo Adiemus). El álbum cuenta además con la colaboración de la vocalista Hayley Westenra y el virtuoso pianista Lang Lang. La presentación oficial del álbum se realizó el día 7 de Marzo de 2008 en el museo Guggenheim de Bilbao, con la interpretacion de la Euskaudiko Orkestra Sinfonikoa acompañando al propio Oldfield. El 8 de Junio de 2009 sale a la venta la enésima reedición del mítico Tubular Bells, en diversos formatos. Cabe destacar la Super Deluxe Edition que contiene las nuevas mezclas realizadas en Bahamas (su actual residencia), la primera edición digital del "Mike Oldfield's Single", las maquetas de 1971, la mezcla inicial rayada de la primevera del 73, una mezcla en 5.1 Surround, un video de la BBC y las mezclas originales en cd y en vinilo. Además la caja contiene un libro y diverso material de memorabilia. De esta edición salió a la venta una edición firmada y numerada.